Chain of Command
NCC Spaceport Very large and flat, like the NCC spaceport always has been, there remains the room for spaceships and aircraft of all shapes and sizes to land and take off, whether they're equipped with VTOL or not. The large hangers, warehouses for incoming supplies, and maintenance stations are still there, although now they seem to mostly exist on the northwest edge of the area. Where once the runways were silver Cybertronian, an impurity has been added to give the whole area a frost-blue tint. Also new are the rows of sharp, jagged, upward pointing structures to the north and south that crowd together enough to make passage difficult without flight. Beyond the southern border that these provide is the sparkling ocean, and far behind the north edge, the distant peak of Mount R'Lyeh can be spied. Past the hangers and warehouses is the raised structure of the Command Center, set atop a maze of metallic supports that appear to the eye no sturdier than dandelion fluff, but in fact are more than sufficient to serve as support for the Empire's commanders while at the same time cushioning it from the vibrations caused by the activities of the spaceport. Several passages wind their way beneath the Command Center, allowing individuals access to the Spinal Pathway without having to first pass through the nerve center of the city. Fusion emerges from the Reaver Shuttle, a handheld scanning device tucked under one arm while his hands enter something into a datapad. Not far from the shuttle designated Invictus, Coldwar is steated upon a small crate the size of a Lexus. The trusty Frostbite Cannon that the Decepticon Soldier is never without isn't what it used to be- instead it rests in two pieces, one cradled within his left hand and the other leaning beside him against a larger crate behind the Con that he's currently using as a back rest. Cleaning supplies are scattered before him, but rather neatly so as he goes to work removing shards of ice from the interior of the weapon's barrel. Windshear has come to the spaceport to do some work on his small shuttle. He strolls in not expecting to see anyone and pauses just a bit when he sees Coldwar and Fusion as he exits the Invictus. He gives a nod as he stops by a small plain looking shuttle and opens up an access panel on it. "Quiet day?" he rumbles to no one in particular. Fusion looks up, then pauses at the sight of the Decepticons. "Oh. Didn't know there was anyone in here," he remarks without much emotion. His gaze lingers on Coldwar. "Hmm, I've been meaning to speak with you about something. Or to continue a conversation, I suppose." It takes him a moment or so- his weapon being the epicenter of his focus, but Coldwar finally lifts his head in a slight gesture toward Windshear. "No such thing," the Soldier comments before snapping part of his weapon back into place with a loud click. Then he lifts his gaze, and fixes his cold, hardened stare onto the Air Warrior before lowering his optics once more to the weapon, which he inspects briefly before looking to Fusion. "Absolutely, Warfare Theorist. I believe the last time we spoke... You were asking me about the depth of my targeting function?" And again there is a loud snap, followed by the sound of several small chunks of ice spilling to the deck. "Something like that," Fusion agrees, non-committally. "What I really wanted to know was, can you pinpoint energy phenomena within a specific range? If that range is unique enough that no background interference is expected to give 'false positives'? And what would be the range, how close would you have to get to pick something like that up?" Windshear is working quietly on his shuttle but pauses to light an enercig. He takes a draw as he continues his work and idely listening to the conversation going on. "Negative... So long as I take your meaning correctly, Warrior Fusion. You'll have to excuse me if I misinterpret. I'm not known for my processor strength," Coldwar offers rather humbly. "My abilities are mainly visual in nature- broad ranged. But I can also pick up particularly strong energy signatures at modest distances. I would reckon...two point five thousand kilometers would be the maximum range of such reception." Ruby red optics move from one face to another, and for a moment Coldwar watches Windshear as the other Decepticon sucks down on another ener-cig before returning his full attention to Fusion. There is the sudden sound of sizzling circuitry, a flash of light and suddenly one very irate Seeker saying a few choice words in Cybertronian that would probably make even Galvatron do a double take. Windy waves the smoke away from his some what blackened face and chews on his enercig. "That... wasnt suppose to do that.." he rasps... stating the obvious as he looks at the damage. Fusion turns belatedly towards the sound, then watches until enough of the smoke has dissipated to make out what must have happened. "Ah," he nods sagely. "Science often seems to take us two steps back for every step forward." Turning back to Coldwar again. "That's a shame. But I wonder if your systems could be tuned to track energy signatures?" The outburst from Windshear was a little too much to ignore, as some of the words uttered by the other Decepticon are shocking even to a military mech. "Sounds like you should seek a little help, Soldier," is noted by Coldwar in the tone of a simple observation. Watching Windshear for just a nano-cycle the conversation at hand with Fusion is quick to wrap his attention. A brief pause is followed by a curt nod then, as the outlook seems likely. Still, being relatively prudent in his declarations Coldwar offers a simple, "Probably." Windshear gives Fusion a look then shifts it over at Coldwar, "Hmmphh" is all he says as he starts repairing what burnt out a few moments before. Decepticon ---- Galvatron appears, sitting on the captain's chair of the Absolution, legs crossed as he regards the camera with a bit of a dark smile. "Hello, Decepticons. As Shockwave said in his report, the Decepticons that were captured by the Chinese have been recovered and the threat of the dominator discs is over. What you may not know is that I was the one who orchestrated the entire thing from the beginning!" Galvatron raises a brow as he grins, making him look smug in the extreme. "Oh, yes. It's true. You see, I was the one who *ordered* Swindle to sell those dominator discs to Dr. Arkeville. Did I know, at the time, who the doctor would then offer his services, to? Did I even know if he would try and use the discs on his own? No, I did not. But I was certain that he would attempt to use the discs to capture Cybertronians and attempt to bend them to his will." "I accepted the possibility that he might convert several Decepticons to his side. That was, in fact, desireable, as it would dissuade the Autobots from thinking that it was some sort of elaborate plot, which it was. Since I didn't know who might be corrupted, I told no one of my real plans, as whomever had a dominator disc placed on them would gleefully relate any secrets he knew to his new masters. Maybe you're wondering what would happen if *I* got a dominator disc placed on me. Well, if Rodimus Prime can break free of a disc's influence then it would have had no effect on me whatsoever, so that wasn't an issue. "Anyway. The plan was to allow a large contingent of both Autobots and Decepticons to join this new, third side, and then, when things reached a critical point, we would offer to work alongside the Autobots to recover both our former comrades. I knew that the Autobots would agree to it despite any misgivings--it's in their nature, after all. And then, once the battle was joined, we would convert this "third side" to OUR side via a secret radio override which I entrusted to Scorponok. Apparently my plan would have worked, and we came ever so close to slaughtering the Autobots--but alas, Jetfire interfered. Damnable scientist. I should have killed him eons ago, when I had the chance. "Like all good plans, though, it was worth a shot. We got to humiliate more Autobots with dominator discs, AND we showed the humans that we are not their simple playthings! Oh, no, indeed! And as for the Decepticons who were converted into Chinese soldiers... well, gosh, you aren't mad at me for playing this little joke on you, are you?..." Galvatron leans towards the camera, his expression darkening. "You'd better not be. And as for the rest of you, be thankful that I am a generous tyrant and that I grant you privelege of thinking with your own minds so long as you obey me and my chosen lieutenants, else I'd simply place dominator discs on the lot of you and make my life a LOT easier. Galvatron, OUT!" Attached to the message is a notification that Swindle has been cleared of all charges related to the theft and sale of dominator discs, as well as the charge of desertion. "Great!" Fusion says, showing the first signs of actual enthusiasm. He shifts his datapad to one hand and then opens an internal compartment on his thigh, producing a small rivet-shaped projectile. He tosses it up and down a few times in his hand, and it seems to wobble a bit before landing in his palm. Then he approaches Coldwar, offering it to the other Decepticon. "This is the energy signature I'm interested in. Created by the Autobot Wheeljack, if I'm not mistaken." Windshear pauss as he takes in the message Galvatron just put out on the chan. His optics flare red and narrow slightly. What, he mad? "Why do I even bother..." he rumbles and looks over at Coldwar and Fuision, "Did you 'see' the just came down the frquency?" Fusion nods absently. "Yes. Quite a surprising turn of events." Windshear shakes his head, "This Empire is nothing like it used to be ... nothing." he finishes up the repair -- it looked worse then it actually was, and continues to tweek that system as he was doing before. Coldwar nods once to Windshear, and then extends a hand to take the rivet-shaped projectile. Looking the device over, he speaks first to the Air Warrior. "Yes. Not very surprising. That is why I follow orders without question. There is almost always a reason for an order regardlessof how strange it appears. Grunts like us... We don't ever get to see the whole picture." Nodding then to Fusion the Soldier presses his wrist against his chest, which causes a small compartment to open before he slides the projectile inside. "Wheeljack, you say?" Fusion nods in what might almost be eagerness. "Indeed. One of the Autobots' top inventors, if reports are to believed. I had occasion to use a few of his weapons, retrieved from subspace after all these years." He points at the spot where Coldwar stowed away the shell. "I have to admit, I was quite impressed." Windshear shrugs at Coldwars words, "I.. I like to know the whole plan beforehand. I do not liked to be played for a puppet..." he starts to say something else then changes his mind and continues his work. Coldwar nods to Fusion. Seemed like a worthy use of his time- as a brilliant Autobot inventor is potentially a brilliant Autobot weapon developer in chains. "Copy that. I'll make a copy of the particular energy signature for this projectile," he starts, and then pauses for several seconds before an audible *DING* rings from his chest. "I'll use this data to hunt for unit Wheeljack," is added finally before the Soldier retrieves the projectile from the compartment and offers it back to Fusion. "Soldier, with all due respect... Sometimes knowing the whole plan beforehand creates liablities, and sometimes it completely scrubs the entire mission. There is a reason that some information is dubbed 'need to know'." Windshear snorts and closes the access panel, the work finished. Then he pulls out a scanner and starts running some tests on the system, "It wouldnt be so bad I suppose if half of Lord Galvatrons plans actually worked -- but they dont..." Fusion looks between Coldwar and Windshear but doesn't contribute to their discussion about Decepticon leadership policies. But something else catches his attention. "Wait -- you haven't heard?" he queries, looking at Coldwar. "Wheeljack was deactivated years ago. No, I'm afraid all that's left that can be of service to the Empire is his work." He gestures againt at where the shell went. "These shells seemed unfinished, a work in progress perhaps. I'm hoping you can track down more of them. Which might give me some clue as to how he intended to complete them." Hinder emerges from the filigree beneath the Command Center. Hinder has arrived. "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy, Soldier. Many civilizations that have experienced war have top military personnel that have been quoted saying the exact same thing in a million different languages. The fact that the rules don't change for Lord Galvatron only proves that some things are just fact of matter," Coldwar replies to Windshear with a respectful nod. Fusion's revelation does pull his attention quickly back to the other Decepticon however, and Coldwar nods once more in the same curt fashion. "I see. If that is the case then I will see what I can turn up during scheduled CAPs. Unfortunately this will require the presence of wingmen more often than before- given the danger of scouting certain regions." Fusion nods and says dryly, "Sometimes Science calls for sacrifice. Let me know the next time you're going on a CAP. Particularly in North America." "Roger that, Warrior Fusion. My next CAP into grid Iota will take place in roughly thirty hours. If you so desire I could certainly use a wingman. I always seem to run into some kind of trouble there," Coldware says with the ever so tiniest hint of amusement in his otherwise completely cold tone. Hinder shuffles into the room, as quietly as she ever does and totally believing that she's got mad ninja stealth. After all, Ravage does, why can't she? Windshear finishes his tests and smiles a bit. Excluding the blowout, the modfications to the system worked. The Seeker steps back and looks at his pitiful shuttle and then turns to head out. Windshear shrugs as he walks by Coldwar, "Thats still no excuse in my opinion. Megatron's plans were honest and brutal. This ... Galvatrons plans are.. insane..." he shuts up before he says something he might definiately regret down the road. Oh he knows Galvatron is Megatron but any one can see the mech just aint right in the CPU. And this is one Seeker that no matter how much he might respect his leaders, hes getting tired of dealing with thie insanity, specailly at the cost of the Empire. Leaning a little to the left, Coldwar reaches back with his right hand and grips the top part of his weapon stock and then slides it into place over grip and firing mechanism of the weapon. With a snap the two parts of the Frostbite Cannon are joined together as one, and then the Decepticon pumps the weapon, effectively fusing it into one piece of combat ready machinery. "Good as new," he comments to himself before looking up in tome to notice Hinder skittering across the deck. Decepticon Shuttle has arrived. Hinder hears voices and detours from her random shuffling about to head directly toward them. She knows Windshear's voice, she spent enough time around him to establish a voiceprint identification pattern. She's still not feeling entirely like herself, so is nowhere near skittering -- her pace is a sedate shuffle. Windshear notices somethign out of the corner of his optic and he looks, "Hinder." he smiles and bends down waiting for her to come up, "Im not sure what happened but I take it you were damaged in a battle? Still sore..?" he glances at Coldwar, "Or was it the toss?" he asks looking back at Hinder. Coldwar narrows his optics just a bit at Windshear's words, and the other Decepticon is fixed with one of the iciest stares that the Soldier has ever leveled upon another. "I would be very careful with that kind of talk, Soldier. Lord Galavatron is our leader, and respect for the chain of command is absolute necessity." The Soldier seems to emphasize his own warning by rising to his feet. Perhaps luckily, Coldwar shifts his attention away from Windshear toward Hinder when Windshear moves to greet the smaller Decepticon. Windshear fully heard what Coldwar said but as was a habit with him, gave no indication that he had hear it. But as he waited for Hinder he does look back at Coldwar, holding his icey stare evenly. "I respect him, doenst mean I have to agree with how he operates now, does it?" Decepticon Shuttle glides into the spaceport, looking less than triumphant with a small satellite smashed into the other layer of the windshield. With the grinding of gears and a long hiss, it lands in the outermost section of the shark's mouth, and the side latch pops open to reveal Harrow with a box of gadgets under her arm. She eyes the mechs gathered as she heads for the corridor, offering a quick nod. Harrow leaves the Decepticon Shuttle . Harrow has arrived. Hinder stops and looks up at Windshear. "Hellow, Windshear. Agree with who?" Her voice is clear and articulate, what a human would term 'soprano'. Coldwar looks away from Hinder and nods curtly to Windshear, seemingly unaffected by the even return of his gaze- in fact, he respects it. "With all due respect, Air Warrior Windshear... Refering to Lord Galvatron's plans as 'insane' in an open fashion is borderline insubordination. You are free to think what you wish, but actual vocalization of ideas that border on dissent must be reported. Do you understand?" Hinder turns her gaze toward Coldwar, tilting her head in curiosity. "Heavily formalized speech patterns. Indicative of an activation date preceeding the second great war." Windshear shrugs ever so slightly but doesnt break his look on Coldwar, "Do what you think you have to." He replies rather arrogantly and then looks down at Hinder, "Its not important, Hinder," he says his voice doing a complete 180 in tone and attitude. Decepticon Shuttle glides into the spaceport, looking less than triumphant with a small satellite smashed into the other layer of the windshield. With the grinding of gears and a long hiss, it lands in the outermost section of the shark's mouth, and the side latch pops open to reveal Harrow with a box of gadgets under her arm. She eyes the mechs gathered as she heads for the corridor, offering a quick nod. Coldwar's gaze remains on Windshear when the other Decepticon looks to Hinder. "Soldier, do I have to file a report on you?" he asks, seeming to suggest that the other Decepticon need only say 'no' and it would all be forgotten. If Windshear isn't a threat to the security of the Empire then filing a report would indeed be pointless, however if the attitude persists what more could be expected of a stickler for the rules? Luckily, Harrow manages to draw Coldwar's attention for a single moment and a curt nod is offered to her in passing. Windshear gives a pet to Hinder on her head and then stands back up fully to face Coldwar. He spots Harrow then and smiles, "Hello, Harrow." then he looks back at Coldwar, "A report on me?" he rasps and brings a hand to his goatee for a moment in thought. "What good would it do? What would it acheive exactly? I am nothing to this Empire so it doesnt matter. My thoughts on it are my thoughts, do what you think you need to -- that I cant and wont stop." Harrow hears the beginnings of what could prove very amusing, so she stops near the group and looks between Coldwar and Windshear. "File a report? Oh dear, is Windy breaking some rules?" Her voice wavers between genuinity and mockery. Hinder cranes her neck to look at Harrow and chirps out a friendly, "Hihi." Then she returns her little red-opticed gaze to Coldwar, the mech she still doesn't know very well. Coldwar's ruby red optics remain on Windshear for several nano-cycles, even as Harrow voices her curiosity about the situation. It is painfully obvious to anyone with an ounce of perceptive ability that Coldwar takes no pleasure in filing reports denoting dissension within the Decepticon ranks, and then finally he nods. "Very well. It is protocol, Air Warrior Windshear. I will be submitting a report to Director of Operations Shockwave. I take no pleasure in this," he states plainly before looking to Harrow. "Unit Windshear is perhaps too open with his opinion concerning the sanity of Lord Galvatron. Unfortunately this undermines the respect of the chain of command." Windshear says suddenly, "Wait why do you have to report it to the one eyed monster for? HE wasnt the one I was questioning!" "Sanity..." Harrow repeats, optics flickering. Granted, she can't think of many mechs who haven't admitted to privately questioning the Lord's sanity, but not many are open about it either. Save for Windshear... who is his own damn seeker, and does what he /wants/. You would too, if you were a prettyboy! "Isn't that a shame, Windshear. Shockwave! You don't like him, if I recall correctly. Maybe you should ask Coldwar to reconsider?" She reaches down to scratch Hinder behind the ears. Hinder tilts her head to let Harrow scratch behind one round little ear, but then quickly turns and tries to climb onto the Decepticon's hand. She's tired of staring up at everyone's knees. Coldwar cants his head slightly, hardened gaze slowly turning to face Windshear completely. "He is the Director of Operations. Protocol dictates that if I have a formal report to log that is disciplinary in nature that it is sent directly to him. To bother Lord Galvatron with such a trivial matter would be overstepping my bounds, Air Warrior Windshear." Turning his attention to Harrow, Coldwar seems taken aback for a moment. "Reconsider...?" From the sound of his voice it almost seems as if he'd already given that opportunity once before. Uth oh. Yes Windshear is a pretty boy and a Seeker at that. And therein lies (at least) half his problem. He pulls out a cig and lights it, then with a glance at the ceiling and the personal reminder of all the salt water above it, he snaps a look at Harrow instantly remembering what she said the last time she saw him with a cig and he points a finger at her, "Dont -- say it, no..." he looks back at Coldwar, "Yea really, what good would it do you to report me anyway? What personal gain would there be in if for you anyway? Surely I cant be in the way of your climb to the top. I.. I am but a smartaft obnoxious -- good looking- Seeker boy as they say.... you might need me someday too, never know... so yea, reconsider it..." he takes a pull off his cig and watches Coldwar for his reaction. Harrow sets the box of gadgets down and takes Hinder into her arms, idly checking over her repairs. She does watch Windshear lift that cig to his mouth, but says nothing, seeing as this isn't her medbay. Windshear does a /grand/ job of laying on his charm. How can Coldwar possibly resist! Harrow just smiles, interested in what Coldwar might be posting to the bulletin. Hinder is very happy to let Harrow pick her up. So much so that she tolerates the checking of her recent repairs without doing more than squirming momentarily. However, when Windshear breaks out that nastygrossstinkysmoky thing, she bares her teeth in distaste and huffs air out of her intakes in a few 'coughs' before closing off said intakes. Ugh. Coldwar looks right back to Windshear, or perhaps he's looking through Windshear? It's difficult to tell considering the fact that his hardened expression almost never changes. "Is that what you think this is about?" the Soldier asks, his tone as cold and dispassionate as ever. "If you still do not know then further explanation would amount to a gesture in futility. My apologies, Soldier." Coldwar nods curtly out of respect for his fellow Decepticon- as he turns and makes his way to a data terminal to write said Decepticon up. Harrow looks satisfied with Hinder's recovery and just lets the little tape rest on her arm. "Gracious," she murmurs in a low, bemused voice. "You've made him mad!" If that's what one would call 'mad', seeing as Coldwar couldn't possibly be more deadpan. "Windshear, weren't you recently demoted? Ya' think they can demote you beyond rank one?" Windshear frowns and looks completely lost, "Well, isnt that what any of its about?" he asks as he watches Coldwar head to the data terminal. "Everything is only a step to one up everyone else till you are at the top -- that is the Decepticon way." he pauses a beat then continues, "I never had much interest in it, but that was back when the Empire was something. That was back when we had a Leader with a vision, an Air Commander that kept the Seekers together and not as some hodge podge group of -- to use an earth term, frat house rejects... then makingy your way to the top meant something. Now its all thats left." he cycles some air through his intakes. He looks at Harrow, "Yes I was... not that it matters anymore but yea..." Coldwar begins to boot up the terminal, pausing a moment before tapping a few more keys to login to his personal dataccount. As efficient as the technology is in New Crystal City there is still at least a short pause before this occurs- plenty of time for Coldwar to respond. "Some of us could care less about rank. For some of us what you refer to as 'this' is about the survival of the species, Air Warrior. I remember that...at least." Hinder drapes herself comfortably along Harrow's forearm, resting her chin just short of the Decepticon's thumb. Her little red optics watch everything alertly. Then she lifts her head to chirp out a question. "Explain the purpose of requesting disciplinary action?" Windshear shrugs again, "I honestly dont care about it either. ITs why I dont play that game but that doesnt mean I dont see it and as for survival? I survived on my own for 4 million years in the shipping sectors just fine. I can always go back..." "Everyone keeps lumping you together with seekers, Coldwar," Harrow notes, then finally moves to Coldwar's console. Why she defends Windshear, she's not entirely sure. "It's not worth the trouble," she mutters, "Don't listen to him, he's stubborn and frankly full of himself." She lifts her voice to Windshear, "Hinder is right. Stop digging yourself deeper. We don't need an army full of stuck-ups. If Shockwave gets angry, he'll get angry at all of us." Hinder's optics brighten slightly as she looks up at Harrow. Angry at ALL of them? She can't help it, she yips out a scandalized "Why?" Windshear shakes his head, "Why should all of you be forced to deal with Shockwaves anger at me?" Windshear then frowns and wonders why his voice went totally shrieky when he said 'why' >_> Coldwar enters his request to send a private message to Shockwave via tightbeam transmission, and then pauses once more while the terminal processes his request. On the matter of Hinder's query, Coldwar wastes no time getting to his response. "I am not requesting disciplinary action. I am logging the infraction, and sending it to D-Ops at which point the outcome of the situation is completely in the hands of Command." Harrow, while respected as an Aeromechanic and comrade in arms doesn't quite have what it takes to stop Mr. Freeze from doing his job. "Protocol dictates that I follow through at this point, Aeromechanic. Besides, I have faith that the Director of Operations will limit disciplinary action to unit Windshear alone." Harrow vents a sigh and gently sets Hinder on her feet. "Well, I tried." And she makes a mental note not to break this revered 'protocol' around Coldwar, not that she was much of a seeker to bend the rules anyway. "I have work to do. Try not to get demoted into the negatives, Windshear," she adds, picking up her box. Hinder looks at Coldwar again, her speech patterns changing as quickly as her attention. "Notification of infraction to Command is tantamount to requesting disciplinary action. Repeating request for explanation of purpose for requesting disciplinary action." She looks back up at Harrow again from where she stands on the floor once again, clearly becoming unsettled by the current topic of debate. Windshear walks up to the side of Coldwar and with a slight nod at Harrow, his way of acknowleding her efforts on his behave, even in lou of the 'stuck ups' comment he looks back at Coldwar and.. takes a long pull of his cig, "And what are you willing to bet that Shockwave doesnt take his anger out on the rest of you here and not me? Are you that sure of yourwself, him, that you can make such a claim?" "Tantamount perhaps, but indirectly so," Coldwar replies to Hinder, and begins to type up the report line by line. That seems to be the entire response to that particular question, and as Harrow takes her leave Coldwar offers, "Aeromechanic," in farewell to the Seeker. Windshear's approach doesn't seem to alter the course of Coldwar's fingers, which busily finish up the formal account of what he had observed. "I am not certain of anything, Air Warrior. The moment that one says that they are is the moment that they become a liar." With that, Coldwar presses 'send'. Windshear watches him and huffs out soem pruplish smoke. It drifts across the screen and he turns back around not totally careing if his wing cuffs anything or not and heads for the door with a smirk, "Let the fun begin ..." Harrow has left. Hinder actually CAN be certain of a few things. She is certain that her recording devices are active and have been since she first noted Windshear's presence, and she is also certain that Soundwave will be aware of everything she observed as soon as she downloads her logs to him again. Which she's been doing a lot more regularly now that she is no longer afraid that he's going to mindwipe her. Stupid Laserbeak.